Projectiles, or bullets, are made in a variety of shapes and sizes depending upon their intended use. The shape and size of a projectile affects the kinetic energy that is transferred to a target upon impact. The kinetic energy of a discharged projectile will be a function of its mass and its velocity via the well-known formula Kinetic Entergy (KE)=½ (mass)(velocity)(velocity). Often, as is the case in hunting, it is desirable to maximize the kinetic energy transferred by the projectile, thus increasing its lethality.
Most projectiles that are designed to maximize lethality suffer from various shortcomings. Expanding projectiles and fragmenting projectiles, for example, succeed in causing an increased amount of damage to a target, compared to the average projectile. However, expanding and fragmenting projectiles frequently transfer an inadequate amount of energy to the target. Further, expanding and fragmenting projectiles are generally difficult to control and, thus, produce inconsistent results.
Projectiles that are designed to tumble typically transfer a higher amount of kinetic energy than those previously discussed. A problem observed with prior art designs for tumbling projectiles is the inability to control how and when the projectile tumbles.